1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fastening devices and more particularly to a releasable locking mechanism.
The locking mechanism of this device is especially adaptable for securing a cymbal to a threaded shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional apparatus for mounting a suspended cymbal generally utilized an adjustable height cymbal rod or post extending from a drum or from a support stand. Cymbals vary in size and shape, however they are generally disc-shaped, bronze alloy or other metallic plates which can be stamped from sheet metal or cast. The approximate size range varies from approximately 13 inches to 22 inches in diameter and they generally have a central cup with a mounting hole approximately 7/16 inch to 1/2 inch in diameter for placement over the cymbal mounting rod or post. The end of the cymbal rod is frequently provided with a reduced diameter threaded portion, e.g. 1/4 inch diameter-20 threads per inch. The threaded portion confronting the central opening is also provided with a protective sleeve of nylon or rubber to prevent metal-to-metal contact.
A similar threaded shaft is also found within a cymbal case or carrier which is used for storing or transporting cymbals.
The most commonly used fastening device for securing the cymbals to the threaded shaft was a wing nut. The nut could be progressively tightened for clamping down on the cymbal to thus firmly hold the cymbal in place and reduce vibrations when played.
The wing nut arrangement previously described was found to be an inconvenience and troublesome to the musician. The repeated necessity for unscrewing the nut to remove the cymbal from the storage case, the reapplication upon mounting the cymbal and the reverse process upon dismounting the cymbal was both a time consuming and annoying procedure. Furthermore, in many instances during a performance vibrations of the cymbal resulted in a loosening of the wing nut which adversely affected the musical characteristics of the instrument.
Several retainer devices were introduced in an attempt to alleviate this problem. Some of these cymbal retainers included snaps, rubberized holders, oblong keeper bars or flared retaining heads, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,827, 2,163,949, 3,705,528, and 3,994,198. A shortcoming of these prior devices was that they did not provide a positive locking arrangement and adjustable clamping action for choking down upon the cymbal. An attempt to alleviate these disadvantages by providing a retainer having a spring urged ball detent proved likewise successful in dampening the cymbal when played as the upwardly directed forces during vibration were sufficient to overcome the spring force holding the ball within the detent. The use of a stiffer spring made removal of the retainer too difficult.
The positive locking feature and quick release of the instant invention remedy these problems and further have other applications for holding cymbals. In this connection, reference is made to hand-held cymbals such as used by marching bands and drum corps. These cymbals usually come in matched pairs and are provided with leather hand straps or thongs which pass through grommetted center holes in the cymbals to provide a handle. The leather strap, when placed through the hole, was tied or otherwise anchored to the cymbal. A difficulty with that arrangement was that the leather did eventually work loose and become detached from the cymbal. Furthermore, because of stretching or deterioration of the leather, periodic replacement of the straps was required.
The instant invention, in contrast, does not utilize leather straps; instead a threaded shaft is affixed to a suitable handle of wood, plastic or similar material. The cymbal can be secured to a projecting portion of the shaft using the releasable fastener of this invention.
Another shortcoming of the prior art related to the protective sleeve which was formed of nylon or rubber material and slid over the threaded shaft portion confronting the cymbal. This type of sleeve was found deficient in providing a durable surface which could withstand the repeated rubbing contact with the edge surface surrounding the central opening of the cymbal and eventually wore out and required replacement. The present invention utilizes a thermoplastic material formed as an integral part of the adaptor. The material used has superior mechanical properties for reduced wear.
It will hereafter be apparent that the invention provides a releasable locking mechanism which fulfills the shortcomings of the prior art.